Waste disposers are commonly used for grinding and removing raw waste material produced in kitchens, each comprising a shredder for shredding the waste material and a water remover for removing water from the shredded waste material which both are assembled in a unit.
More specifically, such a traditional waster disposer comprises a shredder section communicating to a drain outlet of a kitchen sink and a water remover section for removing water from the shredded waste material. In action, raw material is fed into the shredder section of the disposer where it is shredded with a supply of water and the shredded waste material is transferred into a cylindrical screen member of the water remover section where it is carried upward by means of rotation of a screw blade while its containing water being removed through apertures of the screen member. After the removal of water, the shredded waste material with a minimum of water is disposed from the uppermost of the screen member into a waste container.
However, The traditional waste disposer permits the shredded waste material to be carried upwards throughout the screen member by the rotation of the screw while being pressed against and turned in a circle along the inner wall of the screen member, and thus discharged out from the upper end of the screen member in the form of masses which contain a considerable amount of water. Hence, when such masses of the shredded waste material are stored in the waste container, they become rotten easily generating odor. Also, the shredded waste material turns in the screen member as the screw rotates and will thus be carried upward with less efficiency.
Furthermore, sticky portions of the shredded waste material tend to stay between the screw and the lower inner wall of the screen member disturbing the flow of water and discouraging the smooth action of the waste disposer.